A Furby for Team rocket
by BarrySun
Summary: it looks like a furby is going Play with team rocket .or kill them. fic Not for team rocket fans. Those things are evil. REMIXED!


here I go.  
At a ocean shore/ day

one day, Jessie, James, and Mewoth of team rocket is watching the crowd in hopes to steal  
something from them but nothing caught their interest.

"I don't see anyone with anything valuable to steal around here!" Jessie complained  
"Meowth: that's bad, the boss won't be very happy to hear this, we might lose our job!"  
Mewoth added

Then all of a sudden, James spoted a little girl carrying a small metal box)  
(the girl's name is Yuffie)

"Ooohhh, I think I found someone with something valuble to steal from.  
how about we go rob that little girl with a metal box?"  
James cried with cheers while pointing at Yuffie  
Jessie and Meowth has noticed Yuffie's little metal box  
"yea, that's a great idea, let's steal it from her and deliver whatever she has to the boss!"  
Meowth shouted with cheers as well.

"well, she looks harmless, so let's steal that box from her!" Jessie clames

"oh right! let's do it!" said James and meowth

So, with that statment, team rocket went over to Yuffie.

and you can guess this the same Yuffie from ff7.  
but she has alot of band aids on her knees, her left albow,  
& her forhead (and along with alot of bites).

"You stupied little creature! I'm going to get rid of you once & for all!!!  
and to do that, I going to give you to someone else to bite."  
Yuffie said in anger to her box.

and that's when I've decided to talk to her  
"Hay Yuffie, what's in the box and what happened to you?"

"huh? oh, well in this box contains a VERY mean furby.  
It kept bitting me & bitting me and I had it.  
I put the furby in this box & hoping to give it to  
some unlucky victems, do you know who I should give this  
furby to?" Yuffie explained

"Well, I think I know who would love a furby pet.  
*points to Team rocket how about giving it to those guys.  
but tell them that it has rare pokemon in it.  
it's not very easy to find and you hope to find someone to  
care for it" I've tolded her

"Sure thing." Yuffie grined"

with that, Yuffie went over to team rocket

"Oh look, it appears she's coming right to us"  
"we can steal whatever is in her little box.  
the two rockets cheered with excitment

"Meowth, and I'm sure the boss will give us a raise after this."  
Meowth said with dreams of hoping to plase the boss.

with that, Team rocket and Yuffie walked up to each other face to face.

"Hay guys! would you like this box with a rare pokemon inside?  
Yuffie asked

" Sure, but what's in it?" Jessie asked

"Well, I can't really tell you. it's a surprise"  
Yuffie said while handing them over the box

"Why are you giving us the box for?"  
James asked.

"Well, I'm not really into raising pokemon and decided to leave it  
in someone else's care" Yuffie explained

"Don't worry, little girl, we'll take real care of it." Jessie promised

"Really!? well thanks alot"  
Yuffie told them

with that, Team Rocket ran away with her box.  
but as soon as those guys are far away from Yuffie, she begin to laugh so hard, she fell to the  
ground while laughing at them, knowing what the Furby will do to them.

"What a bunch of stupied idiots!  
They have no idea just what's in that box, I'm sure that furby is going  
make their lives miserable!" Yuffie laughs as her furby is now been taken by someone else.

* * *

meanwhile; in team rocket's caben.(jessie, james, & meowth.)  
Jessie is about to open the box while thinking what could be inside the box,

"I wonder what can be in this box?" Jessie wondered

"maybe a Mew, or a pikachu, or maybe a very powerful pokemon" James though

"or maybe a Legendary pokemon" Meowth added

with that, jessie decided to open up the box and reviled a Furby

"WHAT!? a Furby!? what kind of pokemon is this!?"  
the three rockets wondered  
then suddenly, the furby woke up  
"*yawns* What a nice nap. Me hungry. feed me please"  
Said the furby

figuring it was just a toy, and knows a bit about furbies,  
Jessie placed a finger in the furby's mouth, then it snaped it's mouth shut.

"OUCH!!!!!!!!  
It bit my finger! *turns to the furby* why you little creep! I'm going to teach you a lession  
for bitting my thinger! Jessie screamed

The furby just simply laughed and decided to jumped out of the box and  
landed on jessie's head, walking to her neck.

"Hay! get this furry thing off my neck!" she screamed

at that moment, The furby begins to bite her in the neck.

"Owwwww!!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!  
It's bitting my neck!"

"I'll get it off your neck, Jessie"  
James said as he grabed the furby and pulled it off of Jessie.  
leaving a big bruse on her neck.  
then the furby....you might of guess it begin to have it's fun with james:

"Owwww! this thing bite my thinger!"  
James cried while managing to get the furby off his thinger and  
and slamed it back into the box.

"Man, what a nightmare! that was no Pokemon, it was an annoying furby inside!  
I hope this is the last time we have to deal with that thing  
Jessie clamed

"I hope you're right, I never want to see that thing ever again!"  
James said in agreement"

That night, while Team rocket was sleeping.  
The furby (who somehow got out of the box) went over to the bed, it begin to kiss Jessie.

"(thinks James is kissing her dued to the furby is doing it)  
James...stop kissing me!" Jessie ordered

"I'm not kissing you, Jessie, why would....EEEKKKK!!!  
How did that thing get out of it's box!?"  
James shouted said while getting up and saw the furby on Jessie's bed

"huh?"  
Jessie Open her eyes to see the furby on her face.  
"*scream* How did this furby get out of it's box and what's it doing in my bed!?"  
she shouted.

Then Suddenly The furby's eyes begins to glow red.  
"Let's party!" starts begins to jumps on jessie's belly

Jessie: stop it! stop it! *slaps the furby off her*.

The furby: weeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! he he he *lands on James*

Then furby begins jumps on james.

"Help! someone..please get this thing off of me!!" James cried

then out of nowhere the furby made a malet apear & hit James in the head with it.

" (is dizzyed dued to the Mallet) wow! look at all the stars momma!  
(he lays back on the bed, out cold)

then The furby hits Jessie & meowth with the mallet as well.  
leaving them both out cold.

"That was fun... let's do it again sometimes! ha ha ha!" (walks over to a phone and started  
pushing some numbers...."

the next day....  
the tro managed to get out of bed, all with alot of headacks

"man what a nightmare!" Jessie thought  
"I bet that furby in still in the box", it should be a bad dream..." James secend  
" Meowth! I don't think so, take a look around here!" Meowth cried  
"huh? What the heck is all this!?

The two rockets looked around to see 2000 furbys in the caben

"oh no! not more furbies!!!"

Then all the furbys begin to annoy Team rocket.

"FEED ME, PLAY WITH ME, FIND ME, FEED PLAY WITH WITH ME ME, PET ME, FEED ME FEED ME FEED  
ME FEED ME FEED ME, PAT ME,"

It looks like team rocket has a "furby" problem

"Does anyone wants to buy a furby?

When the furbys heard that, they've begin to bite team rocket, alot

"Somebody, Help!!!!"

I hope you Like this fic.

I'll find some more ideas to put up.


End file.
